Quem me diz
by Esthellar
Summary: "Porque um dia, meu caro, seus olhos correrão pela guilda, e você perceberá que o sorriso daquela menina de cabelos azuis é o mais lindo que já viu em toda a sua vida..." Songfic Gruvia; ONE-SHOT narrada em 2ª pessoa.


**Disclaimer: **_"Fairy Tail"_ não me pertence e sim ao tio Hiro Mashima.

**AVISO: **Fanfic postada também no Nyah, sob a conta _Esthellar_.

**Música usada: **"Feito pra acabar" - Marcelo Jeneci (super aconselho que vocês escutem a música).

**PS: **História totalmente narrada em 2ª pessoa.

* * *

**#** Gostaria de dedicar esta fanfic à diva linda da BonneyQ s2 e dizer, também, que quem me inspirou a escrever isso, foi a minha queridíssima Erin s2 Te amo cês tudo!

* * *

**Capítulo único:**

**"Quantas são as dores e alegrias de uma vida?"**

**...**

Um dia você estará na guilda, um pouco sonolento, e seus olhos correrão pelo recinto à procura de nada em especial. Então, sem querer, pousarão sobre uma certa menina de cabelos azuis, cujo sorriso, você perceberá nesse instante, é o mais lindo que já viu em toda a sua vida.

Ela, por sua vez, não estará à sua volta, como de costume. Trate de lembrar que esse será um momento raro, já que ela nunca se esquece de você. A menina, a qual seus olhos não conseguem se desgrudar, estará conversando com o melhor amigo, o Dragon Slayer de Ferro, e rirá sobre qualquer banalidade que ele disser, porque ela sabe que por trás daquela capa de homem marrento e brusco, Gajeel é uma boa pessoa.

Peço-lhe, meu jovem, que não sinta medo do que virá. Seu estômago parecerá mudar de posição e o coração falhará uma batida. Suas mãos suarão frio, e você tragará a saliva algumas vezes. _"O que diabos está acontecendo comigo?"_, se perguntará. E a resposta, a tão temida resposta, encontrará na risada da menina, que ecoará pelo grêmio, tal como Gajeel profere à Levy mais um de seus inusitados apelidos.

E você, você que sempre teve certeza absoluta sobre seus próprios sentimentos, você que resolveu fechar o coração e não permitir-se amar, você que prometeu a si mesmo que não iria se apegar a mais ninguém, verá que tudo não passou de uma mentira. Porque desse dia em diante, o rosto da menina não sairá mais de sua mente e você começará a observá-la com muito mais atenção, de longe, percebendo detalhes até então, desconhecidos.

Você, meu caro, se pegará muitas vezes olhando para ela, tornando a situação até muito irônica, já que era a maga quem costumava fazer esse tipo de coisa. Notará, por exemplo, que ela sempre brinca com os dedos e/ou a barra do vestido quando está nervosa; que suas orelhas também coram, assim como as bochechas, quando ela percebe o seu olhar; que, enquanto conversa com alguém, ela geralmente afasta cinco vezes a franja que teima em cair sobre os olhos, até fixá-la atrás das orelhas; entre muitas outras coisas.

À noite, o tal rosto feminino aparecerá em seus sonhos e você às vezes acordará abraçando um travesseiro, almejando que aquilo fosse o corpo dela. Quando isso acontecer, permita-se achar um perdedor, porque realmente o será. Até mesmo cogitará, numa dessas ocasiões, dizer a ela o que sente, mas voltará atrás, porque seu ego falará mais alto. _"Ainda está muito cedo"_, pensará, apesar de já conhecê-la por três longos anos.

* * *

_Quem me diz  
Da estrada que não cabe onde termina  
Da luz que cega quando te ilumina  
Da pergunta que emudece o coração..._

* * *

Um dia você estará sentado no bar, olhando fixamente para o copo à sua frente, totalmente absorto em pensamentos, quando um estrondoso barulho e uma onda de poeira se alastrarão pelo recinto. Ficará atordoado de início, e ouvirá gritos e murmúrios vindos de seus companheiros que, agora, parecem um pouco feridos. Seus olhos correrão até a porta principal e você verá, quando a névoa se dispersar, alguns rostos conhecidos. São vários homens, de fisionomias e estilos diferentes, mas você se lembrará de cada face, nesse momento. Eles pertencem a uma Dark Guild com a qual a Fairy Tail lutara há alguns meses, e provavelmente terão aparecido em busca de vingança.

Você perceberá que, a essa altura do campeonato, já estará de pé, em posição de ataque. Verá Natsu correr até um ponto próximo, assim como Erza, Lucy, Gajeel, Wendy e muitos outros membros. Sentirá alguém parando ao seu lado, e quando seus olhos se moverem um pouco, assim, de soslaio, verá a menina que invadira seus sonhos e pensamentos nos últimos dias.

Sinceramente, não vou lhe pedir que faça nada de extraordinário nesse momento, afinal de contas, não será nem apropriado. Mas, mantenha sua mirada sobre ela o máximo que puder. Mesmo que ela olhe de volta. Mesmo que ela pergunte o que está acontecendo. Mesmo que você sinta vontade de virar o rosto. Mantenha a mirada. Mantenha a mirada até que Natsu grite alguma coisa, até que Erza pergunte aos inimigos o que eles querem, até que Lucy invoque algum espírito estelar. Então, guarde essa imagem em sua memória e bloqueie sua mente, uma vez mais. Prepare-se para lutar.

Você lutará, usará todo o seu poder mágico e força física nessa batalha. O grêmio parecerá um campo de guerra, porque serão muitos, tantos, milhares de homens. Quase um exército. Mas não desistirá, porque nunca o fez, nem o fará. E depois de já ter derrotado uma horda de magos, arfará cansado, mas ao mesmo tempo sentindo-se orgulhoso de si mesmo.

Será nesse momento de distração que um inimigo lhe atacará por trás com uma flecha envenenada. Você virará o corpo, como quem tem um pressentimento, e verá o objeto pontiagudo vindo em sua direção, tão rápido, _tão rápido_. Não haverá escapatória. Não haverá como fugir. Será seu fim. Seus olhos se fecharão e nesse milésimo de segundo, em sua mente passará todas as imagens de sua vida. Dizem que é assim, que quando se está prestes a morrer, sua vida passa diante de seus olhos.

Mas, ao fim de alguns segundos, não sentirá a pressão da flecha contra seu peito, nem dor, nem nada. Tudo estará dormente. Seu corpo, sua respiração, sua mente. Então, abrirá os olhos e entenderá o porquê de não estar morto: Você nem ao menos terá sido atingido.

_Ela_ terá.

E, aos poucos, como se o mundo estivesse girando dez vezes mais lento, você a verá caindo, assim, tão frágil, _tão frágil_. Seu corpo agirá por livre e espontânea vontade, e você a segurará em seus braços, não permitindo que o corpo tão _mignon_ dela, bata no chão.

Então, ela olhará para você, com aqueles olhos tão obtusos. E seu rosto nunca lhe terá parecido tão pálido, como se fosse quebrar em mil pedaços com apenas um toque. Mas você, sem perceber, moverá uma das mãos e acariciará sua bochecha macia, sentindo a lágrima quente que lhe escorre a face, enquanto ela reúne todas as forças para sorrir. Ela tocará a sua também, como um reflexo. Como se ela tivesse esperado a vida inteira por isso. E a vida inteira dela irá terminar ali, em seus braços, tal como ela te olha tão benevolente.

Você relutará em aceitar o fato de que ela o estará deixando, e nem perceberá quando Natsu atacar o homem que tentou matá-lo anteriormente, porque a mulher em seus braços será muito mais importante.

O nome dela será murmurado assim, baixinho, enquanto uma lágrima quente escorrerá por sua face morena, e você, cerrando os olhos, irá abraçá-la forte, afundando o rosto naqueles cachos azuis. Ela respirará com dificuldade, como se tentasse formular todas as palavras que sempre quis lhe dizer, mas que ficaram perdidas no caminho de suas vidas.

Em meio a todo esse caos, com um sorriso doce e uma lágrima a pingar no chão, que terá se tornado tão frio, ela dirá, num murmúrio, num sussurro, sentindo a própria vida se esvair: "Eu te amo, Gray-sama...".

* * *

_**Quantas são**  
**As dores e alegrias de uma vida**,  
Jogadas na explosão de tantas vidas,  
Vezes tudo que não cabe no querer?_

* * *

Talvez muito tempo se passe e você não perceba. Talvez seja uma questão de segundos. Mas se manterá de olhos fechados, chorando como nunca antes, até sentir uma delicada mão tocar-lhe o ombro. Ignorará, é claro. Você não irá querer se desgrudar da mulher em seus braços, nunca. _Nunca_.

Mas a pessoa continuará a lhe chamar, insistentemente. Seus olhos apertarão num ato instintivo, tentando espantar a tal pessoa, como quem espanta um pensamento ruim. Por que ninguém deixa que você sofra em paz?

Por fim, abrirá os olhos, vencido. Seu rosto estará coberto em lágrimas, o nariz vermelho, o cenho franzido. Mas, ao levantar um pouco a cabeça perceberá que não existe Juvia alguma em seus braços, e que, na verdade, sua face esteve esse tempo todo afundada entre eles, que estarão apoiados sobre a mesa. Por um segundo, sua mente parecerá entrar em pane, e se perguntará o que está acontecendo.

"Gray-sama...?"

* * *

_Vai saber  
Se olhando bem no rosto do impossível  
O véu, o vento, o alvo invisível  
Se desvenda o que nos une ainda assim..._

* * *

Sim, meu jovem, quando ela chamá-lo pelo nome, com sua voz tão doce e melodiosa, mas carregada de certa preocupação, você obterá sua resposta. Seus orbes grises se encontrarão com aqueles olhos tão negro-azulados dela, que estará a centímetros de distância. Ela terá o corpo apoiado sobre a mesa em que você estará sentado, e, ao redor, a guilda se encontrará em perfeitas condições, sem nenhuma aparência de briga ou luta.

"_Foi só um sonho..."_ sua mente lhe dirá o óbvio, enquanto sua mirada percorre com intensidade cada ponto, cada canto daquele rosto tão feminino, tão bonito, tão unicamente pertencente a ela. Àquela menina que há um segundo estava sem vida em seus braços, mas que, agora, parecerá carregar toda a energia e vivacidade dentro dos olhos cor de madrugada.

Então, _Gray_, eu lhe peço que, quando esse momento chegar, você se desfaça de todas as suas amarras, que se esqueça de seu ego, que por um segundo não pense, e deixe o coração ser o guia de seus atos.

Levante-se da mesa rapidamente e envolva os braços ao redor dessa menina que faz seu coração bater tão acelerado, com todas as forças que tiver. Provavelmente ela ficará assustada e ruborizada, tartamudeará seu nome algumas vezes e perguntará o que está acontecendo, mas permaneça com esse abraço. Ignore os olhares ao redor, ignore as risadas, os aplausos, os cochichos. Ignore até mesmo quando Natsu soltar fogo pela boca em sinal de aprovação.

Apenas aperte-a em seus braços, e permita-se sentir quando ela o envolver, também, enquanto murmura seu nome, assim, baixinho, o rosto encaixando tão perfeitamente na curva de seu pescoço.

Afunde sua face nos cabelos cerúleos dessa menina, inale o cheiro suave que eles possuem, aliás, que ela possui _inteira_. Você perceberá que não é um cheiro de flor, nem de perfume ou sabonete. É um cheiro só dela, uma coisa de pele, uma essência misturada com água marina...

_Quando esse momento chegar_, por favor, diga a ela. Diga mesmo que a voz não queira sair, diga mesmo que um furacão aconteça, diga mesmo que ela tente objetar. Diga, com as mãos tremendo.

"_Eu também_, Juvia."

* * *

_A gente é feito pra acabar, ah...  
A gente é feito para dizer  
Que sim  
__**A gente é feito pra caber  
No mar**__  
E isso nunca vai ter fim..._

* * *

**N/A: **Tadaaa! Gostaram? Odiaram? Acharam meio "não fede, nem cheira"? Está se perguntando QUEM é a tal pessoa a dizer isso tudo pro Gray? Deixe uma review :B  
O nome da fanfic faz alusão totalmente ao fato de alguém estar dizendo isso pro Gray, além de ser a primeira frase da música, né. Pode ser um narrador qualquer, a Mãe Diná, ou o próprio Gray, só que do futuro... Vou deixar que vocês imaginem isso!  
Foi difícil à beça escrever em segunda pessoa, e eu tenho certeza que o Professor Pasquale me daria um tiro na testa se lesse isso, but... Quem tá na chuva é pra se molhar.  
E quanto à música, eu simplesmente amo o Marcelo Jeneci e queria compartilhar isso com vocês KKKK Além do mais, descobri há pouco tempo que o certo era "caber no mar" (eu achava que era "caber numa", wtf), e me pareceu tão certo, combinou tão bem com eles... Originalmente a fanfic terminaria quando a Juvia morre nos braços do Gray, mas eu resolvi estender por causa desse "E isso nunca vai ter fim", porque eles merecem ser felizes!  
Ah, a parte das "mãos tremendo", eu retirei do sétimo ponto deste texto aqui: http*:/*/thoughtcatalog.*com*/2012/8-ways-to-say-i - love-you/

Anyway, que bíblia eu escrevi aí em cima KKKK  
Por favor, me digam o que acharam e, au revoir! S2


End file.
